Favorite Jacket
by Mallik
Summary: Vlad can't find his best jacket but he thinks he might know who has it... VladxSnow. Smutty one-shot.


Hey guys, I'm back with a Chronicles of Vladimir Tod story. This one'll be a little more…sensual.

Also, I'm thinking of picking up an abandoned VladimirxOC fanfic called _Quoth The Raven_. It got left behind around chapter 10? Something like that, but I think it had real potential. You guys go check out what's there and tell whether it's worth continuing or not (I'm probably going to pick it up regardless but I'd appreciate the chatter).

Anyway, this'll be a quick little smut set after the last book between Vlad and his dearest _draculina_, Snow. Reviews are most appreciated!

Favorite Jacket

This was unbelievable. I've been looking for like thirty minutes, and quite honestly should've found it by now. I mean there's only really one place it should be. Every day for the past two and a half years, when I come home from work, I let the soft cotton folds slide off my arms, catch it by the hood before it hits the ground, and let it hang on the coat rack next to the front door. I could've sworn that's what I did last night…

_Alright Vlad, think_. I thought to myself. _Just back-track through the day_…

I woke up today to my cell ringing and the most darling creature I'll ever meet sleeping soundly on my chest. I looked at the time first and then the caller ID. _3:45 p.m. Wed. Otis. _Ugh, why would Otis be calling me in the middle of the day, on a school day none the less? I'd been on vampire-time for a year now ever since I took the job of Pravus Protector/Negotiator/Elisia's Bitch. At least that's what I feel like, but I was glad that vampires were now less frightened of me and more looking up to me in a big-brotherly sort of way.

I felt stirring on my chest and looked down to see a slightly annoyed Snow. "Let it go," She said wrapping her arms around me and diving back into my chest. She looked up in afterthought "or is it Otis?" She asked.

I sighed. "It's Otis." She let out a whine and face-planted into my body again. "I don't have to…" I said wistfully.

"No, no. Go ahead. I'm gonna catch a few more hours of sleep and we'll head out later tonight. Okay?" She didn't really wait for my response as she wormed her ways under several layers of covers. I laughed lightly, shaking my head as I got up.

I answered the call. "Hang on a sec Otis…" I grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into my father's study as not to disturb Snow. I shut the bedroom door silently and tip-toed over to pane glass window. I looked outside at my mother's garden and noticed that the daisies were particularly yellow today. She would've loved them, I thought sadly.

We'd moved into my old house after senior graduation a couple years ago. Sure we had the family castle in Europe but it seemed…empty when we visited it. Maybe in a couple hundred years, I thought with a laugh. When I turned 21 last month, I stopped aging. I don't know how I knew, but I could just tell. The idea of living for thousands of years was still foreign to me but we're taking this whole thing one step at a time. Me and Snow I mean. We still had yet to figure out what her flashing green eyes mean but we're still living our lives. A year after the Purge of Bathory, we got married and are living relatively undisturbed, peaceful, and happy marriage.

_Not to mention sensual. _

A seductive feminine voice filled my head making me blush and drop my forgotten phone. "Snow!" I yelled. I heard a muffled giggle from the other room and a half-hearted apology. I a closed my mind with crunch and tried to return my burning cheeks to normal. Lately, Snow has been an absolute _freak _in the bedroom. Not that it was unwelcome but… jeez I can barely catch my breath lately.

Remembering I was probably keeping Otis waiting, I pick my phone up. "Sorry Otis, how can I help?"

"Ah, Vlad. I'd thought you'd forgotten me. Girl troubles?" he asked obviously hearing the flustered call of my spouse's name.

"Hey, um Otis… do female vampires go into heat?" I asked with a bright blush.

"My boy, I haven't the slightest clue to where got that notion, but we vampires are any in the slightest closely related to felines. So to answer your question, no. Furthermore, I can't believe you just asked that nephew…" Otis said sounding flustered.

"Sorry," I said. "Now what did you call for?"

"Ah yes," Otis sounded grateful for the change in subject. "It seems we have a vampire in California who's turning all the government officials into his drudges. This quite simply can't be allowed."

I nodded. "California, eh? Oh hey! I think Joss is still down there. Maybe we can enlist his help!" I said enthusiastically.

"Maybe…" Otis seemed reluctant to let my old 'friendemy' tag along. "Anyway, open a rift to my house and then we'll make one to California."

"Honestly," I said chidingly. "sometimes I think you just use me for my Pravus powers."

"Come now Vladimir, none of the guilt-tripping. It'll be a long afternoon." I laughed and almost hung up but he said one more thing. "Oh and Vlad. Wear something light. It's 95˚F over there." I sighed I was much more comfortable with howling wind and frigid cold.

I hung up and walked to the bedroom door. Snow was up and about and was carrying a behemoth amount of clothes. She was in nothing but a black bra and panties which I more than admired. She bent down to pick up a stray sock but fell over due to the large pile of clothes she was already holding. I tried to hide my snicker but failed miserably. She turned to look at me around her plethora of clothes. "Oh you think this funny do ya? Well how about helping macho man, I'm a bout to a round of laundry."

I thought about what Otis said and what Snow had said telepathically earlier. Oh I could taste the payback already. I smiled and slid off my jacket. "Yeah, sure, here you go." I tossed my jacket onto the pile in her arms.

"Oh, you are so dead!" She lunged after to me but I'd already opened a rift in the wall and teleported to Otis's house.

I smiled pulling myself away from the flashback. She was going to give me hell later but for now… I made my way to the laundry room. After five minutes of sifting through the dryer, I came to the conclusion that the little minx hadn't washed it. I was, in a sense, annoyed. I made my way up the stairs using my vampire detection to hone in on her location. She was in the bedroom on the bed. Was she still sleeping? Well she was about to get one hell of a wakeup call. I grinned evilly as I reached the bedroom door. I slowly opened it as to sneak in but when the bed came into view, I let out a gasp louder than I ever could've open the door.

What I saw was quite simply the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. My darling Snow, my wife, was on the bed in my jacket. In _nothing _but my jacket. She had a deep purple mascara and lipstick on. She also had my jacket zipped and had the hood up but it was still far too revealing. It only covered half way up her thighs revealing the rest of her creamy white and delicately smooth legs to the world. Her legs were bent at a ninety degree angle and her back was arched. Her fingertips only reached the wrists of the sleeves but one of her hands was groping and squeezing her breast while the other slowly rubbed her pussy through the cloth and no doubt against the metal zipper. Her eyes were half-closed and she was moaning until I gasped. When I did she focused on me. "It's about time," she said lust-filled. "you took so long I decided to start without you."

I just stumbled with words, not even fully making syllables. She silenced me by getting off the bed and moved- no sauntered over to me. Without warning she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a deep kiss. She took advantage of my open mouth and snaked her tongue around my teeth, the inside of my cheeks, and deep in my throat. Once I came to terms with reality, and realized this was really happening, I eagerly responded. I shouldn't have done that.

As soon as I started wrapping my arm around her waist she moved away from me. "Now listen here my dear Vlad. I'm am going to tell you to do something," she smiled coyly. "and you are going to do it. Otherwise, I could always…" she looked at the door. I immediately stood at attention, putting my feet shoulder length apart and straightened my posture. She looked at me and laughed. "Good." She purred. "Now don't move a muscle."

I complied as she got on her knees, spreading the hem of the jacket nearly as far as it would allow. _Glob, _I thought. _I would kill to have a peek under there. _Once again I almost slapped myself at forgetting my powers. Quickly I closed my eyes imagining I was underneath Snow right now. Immediately I was rewarded by the sight of her sweet, glistening lips.

"Vlad," Snow brought me out of my vision. "No cheating and no powers. You only get to see what you can those beautiful two eyes of yours." Damn! How'd she know? "And no shutting me out either." She tapped her temple. I sighed. Of course she is in my head. She smiled as I thought that. _Fine, I'll play by your rules._

_Good boy. _She thought back and started rubbing up and down my legs and prodded the growing bulge in front of her playfully which made me growl. She reached up to the hem of my black shorts and tugged them down revealing my crimson boxers. She then stood up and literally ripped off my shirt. "Hey!" I complained.

She gave me a stern look. "Quiet, love." She pulled me over to the bed and laid down. She looked up at me said "Tease me." I wasted no time crawling up her body and glued my lips to hers. I combed her hair which was constricted against the wool in-lined hood so I flipped it down and ran my hands freely through her hair. I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After a while she made not so subtle attempts to get me to go lower, like practically shoving me downward. I kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her jaw and all along her delicate, oriental features. The lower I got, the more prominent her moans got. When I got to her neck she practically screamed in pleasure so I spent my time here, sucking and nipping, making sure there'd be a mark there tomorrow.

"Lower, Vlad, Lower." Snow whispered in a cracking voice. I moved down with a trail of kisses over her collarbone and finally reached the zipper of my jacket. I locked eyes with her and grasped the zipper. I placed my tongue above it and slowly started unzipping it, my tongue following all the way, which left a glistening trail of saliva all the way down. She let a guttural moan escape her sugar-coated lips. I got to her belly button and dipped my tongue in for additive effect which didn't go unnoticed by Snow. I removed my tongue from her body which Snow visibly disapproved of. That is until she realized what I was doing.

I scooted up a little and began parting the section I'd already unzipped. Slowly, Snow's perfect globes came in full view. Her perky nipples stood taught and pointed, ready to be pleasured. I wasted no time in latching my mouth around one while twisting and pinching the other one. This had an immediate reaction on Snow as she began screaming in utter ecstasy. I switched sides every few seconds and after a few minutes I eased off them. Snow didn't look very disappointed as she guessed what came next.

I returned my finger to the zipper and tongue back above it. I worked a little more hurriedly as I was beginning to feel the effects of my own teasing. My boxers were positively constricting. I slid my way down her navel. I smiled slightly as I didn't feel a single hair. She'd prepared herself for me. Finally I met my destination as my tongue slowly slid over the small but unmistakable nub that was her clit. Snow thrashed violently but I held her steady as my tongue continued along until it reached the bottom of her slit. I kept it there as I continued to unzip the jacket. Finally, I reached the bottom and released the clasp, parting it to reveal her full beauty. Vlad started moving his tongue in and out of Snow. She thrashed and moaned like crazy. "Yes! Vlad, please don't stop."

I smirked slightly. Please, eh? Finally I was gaining some authority in this situation.

"Oh really?" I looked up at Snow to see her smiling like I was an animal that had fallen right into her trap. _Shit! She's still in my head, I forgot. What's she gonna do? _She smiled at my question and got up. Almost immediately I missed her sweet taste, but I took solace knowing she must've felt bad losing the sensation of my tongue. "Don't underestimate me," she looked back at me. "and you give yourself far too much credit." She said with a laugh which made my eyes narrow.

Snow then walked over to the desk and grabbed the chair placing it a good five feet from the bed. I raised an eyebrow and she motioned for me to sit in it. I did and she looked me dead in the eye. "Now Vlad, you are going to sit here and you are not going to move. You will want to, but you won't. Not until I tell you. Do you understand?" I furrowed my brow but nodded.

Snow backed up to the bed and leaned back effectively causing my jacket to fall off her shoulders. She was now wearing my jacket solely by her forearms. She rolled up the sleeves so her small, delicate hands were now showing. I noticed her purple bats on black nail polish and might've laughed if I wasn't so turned on. She crawled onto the bed then turned to face me.

"You know Vlad," she began by spreading her legs which made me gulp. "you're a really heavy sleeper." She starting drumming her fingers against her navel. "Sometimes when you're sleeping," she moved her fingers downward. "I do things to myself," she slipped two fingers in herself and gasped. "and to you." She squeezed her breast and moaned. "I imagine different ways of us having sex." She slipped in another finger and picked up the pace of her hand. "I'll start moaning and you sleep like a rock." She lightly laughed but it quickly turned into a choked moan.

Glob, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'll either snap in half or tear right through my boxers. I sent out a mental plea. _Snow…please._

If she heard my telepathic call for help, she didn't let me know. "I'll even call your name, but you just sleep through it." She quickly reached up to her mouth to taste her own juices and to moisten her fingers with saliva. "Sometimes, I'll lift your shirt to stare at your toned chest." She opened her eyes and looked over at my chest to make her point clear. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes again. Her fangs were fully elongated which really turned me on. "Oh, _yes_! Right there Vlad!"

I can't take this anymore! I was about to get up of my own free will when Snow surprised me. "Oh gosh Vlad, I can't stand it anymore." I stood still I was so surprised but she quickly smashed that with one authoritive command. "Take me!"

I quickly jumped up, tearing my boxers off in the process, and let out the most feral hiss I've ever heard out of myself. My fangs were fully protruding out shear hunger. Not for blood though, but for the beauty in front me currently begging me ravage her. Using far more vampiric speed than necessary, I got to the bed, picked Snow up, and slammed her against the far wall. She let out surprised gasp but I knew she was uninjured. She giggled lightly and the afternoon light peeking through the shades glistened off her white fangs. Her forearms still held my jacket on her body and she wrapped them around my neck. I felt her smooth legs lock around and she smiled at me. She was ready.

With a roar a shoved myself all the way in her. She gasped and huffed in pure bliss as I pulled almost the entire way out only to slam my way back in even deeper than before. I picked up speed as her moans encouraged me to go on. I kissed her harshly and slid my tongue in her mouth which she almost immediately sunk a fang into. I felt it get numb and slightly colder as she sucked some of the blood from it. I pulled back to look at her but didn't slow my assault on her nether regions.

I looked her in eye and said in her mind _So that's how it is?_

Her smile broadened. _Oh yes_, she thought back. Even her telepathic voice was shaky with pleasure. _That is most definitely how it is._

"Fine." I said aloud. Without warning I tipped her head to and bit into her neck. In response, I felt her walls tighten around me as she came with sensual scream. I started drinking the sweet, sweet blood from her neck. Suddenly she bit into my neck and I had the unbelievable urge to explode inside of her, right then and there. I regained control of myself and focused on what I was doing. I picked up the pace of my thrusts putting every little amount of my vampiric speed to work and I swallowed & swallowed, but as I did so I felt myself getting weaker as Snow too was draining me dry. In a signal of a truce, I slipped my fangs out of her neck. I felt her do the same and we looked into each other's eyes. I stuck my tongue out which she mirrored, and together we cleaned each other's lips of our blood. My thrusts were quickly becoming unsteady. Snow noticed this and looked at me.

"Vladimir," she cooed. "empty yourself deep in me. I want you to make me feel warm in my deepest parts…"

I nodded and with three final thrusts I shoved myself further inside her than I even though possible and let go of all reality. Her walls clamped around the base of my shaft as shot my seed far into her. Through Snow's half-lidded eyes came a fluorescent shade of green and from the surge of power I felt as well as the violet aura that enveloped her face, I assumed mine had phased as well.

I pulled her body off the now sweaty wall and removed my jacket from her delicate arms as softly as I could. I noticed the right side of the hood was stained red from where I'd bitten her and I don't think I need to tell you what color the center-bottom was stained. I laughed lightly. "Now will you wash it?" I asked hoarsely. I looked over at Snow who I'd placed on the edge of the bed. She'd passed out. I smiled tiredly. I crawled onto the bed and pulled Snow onto my chest. I dragged the covers over us and drifted off to unconsciousness. My last thought was _I'm gonna need a new favorite jacket…_

Meh.

Review and Favorite.


End file.
